


Waves

by thecleverplanner (itsoundslikeabadjoke)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf Bay, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoundslikeabadjoke/pseuds/thecleverplanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looked back at him, golden eyes sparkling. “You’re okay with this, then?” It was more than a simple question.</p>
<p>“Oh yes.”<br/>--<br/>Another Bad Wolf Bay drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Just another Bad Wolf Bay fic. I wrote this for tumblr a long time ago, wanting to write something for my otp. I will NEVER EVER get sick of the fics that come right after 10 leaves them. I can't help it.

He held her hand tightly as the sound of the Tardis slowly faded from them. He dared not even glance at her, just waiting for her to make the next move, worried that she would suddenly change her mind. Why wouldn’t she?

No! No, he couldn’t let himself think like that, she had chosen him and he was going to prove to her that it was worth it. For both of them, really. He focused on not letting his hands shake as he felt the Tardis’ presence fade. It was going to be okay, he told himself, he had to be here for Rose. No time to be selfish, as he had always been.

Her heart was racing, but she held still and this worried the human Doctor even further. The sound of her heart pounding blended with the quiet waves of the beach they had been left on. 

The silence continued for a few agonizing minutes, before Rose faced the ground and took a shuddering breath. He couldn’t help but look at her now, his single heart clenching at the sound. 

She looked back at him, golden eyes sparkling. “You’re okay with this, then?” It was more than a simple question.

“Oh yes.”

She wiped her eyes with the back of the hand not held in his. “And… Y-you won’t change your mind?” Her voice cracked the way it did, the first time she was left here… Alone. Sounding more determined though, like she was asking for the absolute truth. “Even though he forced this on you?”

He frowned and let go of her hand, turning her to completely face him. Holding her face in his hands, he leaned down to press one more gentle kiss on her lips. Oh, it felt amazing to finally be able to do that. She didn’t kiss back, but she certainly didn’t pull away or struggle and she… Was giving him a small smile.

He knew it was too soon, but couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. “Rose Tyler, don’t believe for one second, not even one, that he forced this on me.” He kissed her again. And again, as though he couldn’t help himself. This time, not pulling away from her, foreheads pressed together, he looked very seriously into her eyes. “I took you from him. And I’m sorry, but I think it’s for your own good.”

Rose choked down a sob, but smiled up at him. 

“Hey, you two! Save that for when you get home! Some of us have weak stomachs, you know!” Jackie shouted from down the beach.

Rose laughed and the Doctor just rolled his eyes dramatically, “Tell me we aren’t living with her?”

“We aren’t living with her.” Rose’s smile told him everything he needed to know about their possibilities. She could do this and so could he. 

The possibilities were incredible.

He wiped her face clean of tears and smiled, unable to bite back one last kiss before they began their journey home, hand in hand.


End file.
